wotwsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackout
Blackout is a fairly mature female wolf mainly from the dark realm and the poison realm. Blackout has good reason but has trust issues towards some wolves. She often keeps problems to herself but has a few breakdowns within the series. blackout is one of the older wolves in the pack. Blackout is the first member to join whitestars pack. becoming the beta of the pack. Backstory Blackout started life in a forest in the poison realm where she lived with her mother (Avery), father(Oryan), and her two brothers.(hawkknife and timestorm) blackout was shy and a wimp though out childhood, Avery oftan sang to her durring thunderstorms to calm her. Oryan taught blackout hawkknife forms of dark magic when avery was out hunting or stoping by the village. Life was good for a while, intill Oryan betrayed the family after a fight and murdered Avery. blackout and hawkknife where devistated at the sight of the bloody corps when they woke the following dawn. knowing it would be even worse for young timestorm to see her like this they tryed what Oryan taught them. a voodo that raises the dead. they failed horribly, not only failing at bringing her back, but triggering something in them both meeting akyou, as they passes out. in there dreams. akyou has given them both something "for being so...brave." giving blackout and hawknife a darker side of there personallity. also painting the eyelids of blackout red and scaring the sides of hawkknife's cheeks. when the woke up the body had left and timestorm was licking the nose of blackout trying to wake her up, the body of avery had dissapered and it didnt look like timestorm was spooked, or even knew of what has happened. the trio tryed to live life as normaly as they could, surviving on they own till they where about a year old when they split up. timestorm heading to the sand realm and hawkknife and blackout heading where ever they could find. after weeks of living as a rouge with hawkknife, blackout and him met chaos soul and joined the dark realm army. Life in the Dark Realm Blackout was fairly loyal to the dark realm for quite some time, rarly questioning chaos soul's actions. she kept her shy quiet self but had lost fear of most things as she grew up. she later lost faith in them, betraying the dark realm. Joining Whitestar Blackout had betrayed the dark realm after trying to unsucessfuly reason with Soulrip. She had been beaten up pretty bad after geting attacked by him and fleed close to the light realm where she met Whitestar hunting an elk. Life with the Guardians Blackout is the beta of the guardians and has been a huge help in the pack. saving whitestar and other wolfs in the pack sevral times. blackout had lighten up and gained some humor in the first few realms but that had soon passes after the sky realm. Powers > chains~ blackout, under needed uses can munipulate chains from her body. although hurting her in the prosess. the end of the chains have a poison tiped edge. if a chain snaps blackout will also be hurt. (a stabing sensation) > dark descry~ blackout can see the darkness in the hearts of those around her. this can be used in many ways. eather to detect somthing is wrong in some one, or maybe to detect a spy in the pack. to much chaos around her however and she gets a little unstable or spooked > black acid~ blackout spits out a black, tar like acid at the foe. the pain is horribul on touch, even hurting blackout when she uses it. it looks like it is bubbling away at what ever it touches as it lands on some thing. > tainted blood~ blackout's poison is made of the same blood that tips her chains. she is immune to her own poisons but can be affected by other creatures poison. > soul rally~ soul rally brings back the souls of dead creatures. its extreamly dangerous and should not be preformed. its considered a voodoo and is looked down on >demon chains~ (demon chains was used by the white wolf back when soul rip first took over to seal him in the under world this wont be used until season 2 when blackout helps whitestar to seal him blackout specializes around closer combat on the ground but flight is used when needed